Elemental Hero Deck
An Elemental Hero Deck is a deck that uses the plentiful Elemental Hero monsters and support cards. Elemental Heroes are generally weak monsters on their own (with the exception of a notable few) however, most Elemental Heroes can fuse with each other, creating, bigger, more powerful monsters. This is usually done through cards such as Polymerization, Fusion Gate, Future Fusion and most notably Miracle Fusion. There are also a wide variety of Equip Spell Cards and other power up cards available, such as Skyscraper. Equip cards include Elemental Hero Wildheart's Cyclone Boomerang (which gives a 500 ATK boost and a Spell/Trap card removal ability) and Elemental Hero Sparkman's Spark Blaster (which allows the player to change the battle position of any monster three times). Though generally Elemental Hero monsters (excluding Fusions) are used merely for fusions and seen as weak monsters, there are a few notable Effect Heroes such as; * Elemental Hero Wildheart - Wildheart is unaffected ay all Trap Cards, meaning his attacks are difficult to prevent. Combos include Torrential Tribute after Summoning him, leaving only him on the field. * Elemental Hero Necroshade - While in the Graveyard the Elemental Hero player is allowed to summon an Elemental Hero without Tribute once per duel. Combos including using Monster Reincarnation to return Elemental Hero Bladedge to the player's hand and discarding Elemental Hero Necroshade - thus allowing an easy Summon for him. * Elemental Hero Stratos - This card can be used for either fetching any E-Hero or D-Hero monster from your deck or destroying your opponent's backfield. Basically an essential for any E-Hero deck. * Elemental Hero Ocean - Ocean can be used to recycle fusion material monster or to recycle Stratos. * Elemental Hero Woodsman - Woodsman makes the use of Fusion Monsters a much simpler task by pulling Polymerization from the Deck or recycling it from the Graveyard. Another Strategy is to use Fusion Substitute Monsters such as King of the Swamp to avoid using weaker Elemental Heroes. Fusion-Based Deck Variants Different varieties of Elemental Hero Fusion-based decks exist. Though they do differ from one another, they all tend to use a few of the same basic cards, such as: * Elemental Hero Stratos, for its effect. * Elemental Hero Wildheart, for its effect and the versatility of its Fusion Monsters - depending on which Fusion Monster is selected, this card plus a Fusion Substitute Monster can be used to form a different monster, depending on what cards the opponent controls that the player wishes to remove: Elemental Hero Wildedge to remove many monsters, Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman to remove a single monster, and Elemental Hero Wild Wingman to remove one or more spells or traps. It can also be used for Evil Hero Wild Cyclone. * Elemental Hero Sparkman, partially for its ATK but more significantly for its fusions, especially Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. It can also be used to gain instant field advantage with Evil Hero Lightning Golem. * Elemental Hero Prisma, for its effect. In addition to becoming any valid Fusion Material Monster in the deck for a fusion, Prisma also places a Fusion Material Monster in the graveyard to be used in another Fusion. * Hex-Sealed Fusion monsters, as Fusion Substitute Monsters. Each version uses a different Hex-Sealed Fusion, but each one has the double advantage of both working well in its deck and being Rock-Type for Evil Hero Dark Gaia. Evil Hero Malicious Edge and Royal Decree are also used in some builds. They are also notable for an absence of standard Fusion Summoning cards such as Polymerization, Fusion Gate, and Dark Fusion; instead, cards that take Fusion Material Monsters from the deck or graveyard are used, thus maintaining card advantage. The three major variants are as follows: Cyber Heroes Cyber Heroes is notable for using Cyber Dragon to quickly gain field advantage. It is used with The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion, as the effect of The Light can be used to get out Cyber Twin Dragon without conducting a Fusion Summon. Once in the graveyard, The Light can be fused via Miracle Fusion or Dark Calling to Fusion Summon a Hero. This variant can be combined with Ratty Heroes. Rat Heroes Ratty Heroes is notable for its use of Giant Rat and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to search out Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Wildheart, and other useful EARTH-attribute monsters, such as Exiled Force or Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. Because Elemental Hero Clayman is present, this is variant usually uses Future Fusion, as Elemental Hero Thunder Giant can be selected to dump two Fusion Material Monsters in the graveyard to be fused into something else later. This version uses The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion, as it is searchable by Giant Rat, and once sent to the graveyard can be fused via Miracle Fusion or Dark Calling to Fusion Summon a Hero. This variant can be combined with Cyber Heroes. Dark Heroes This version has fewer Elemental Heroes than the other variants, and sometimes does not even use Miracle Fusion; however, Dark Calling is one of the deck's strong points. Unlike other versions, in which Evil Hero Malicious Edge will sometimes be used as tech, he is always used in this version, along with other powerful DARK monsters such as Messenger of Hades - Gors, Caius the Shadow Monarch, and Snipe Hunter. The deck uses DARK support such as Mystic Tomato or Armageddon Knight to quickly place The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion in the graveyard and Elemental Hero Prisma to quickly place Heroes in the graveyard for fusion. Cards like Dimension Fusion and Return from the Different Dimension that return removed monsters to the field are also used, both to recycle Fusion Material Monsters and to push to finish the game. Unlike Cyber Heroes and Rat Heroes, which are compatible with one another, Dark Heroes is difficult to combine with another E-Hero variant. Big City The Big City Deck centers around using "Elemental Hero Stratos" with cards such as "Elemental Hero Ocean" and "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City". The "Big City" Deck works by immediately searching out Stratos, often on the first or second turn, by using cards like E - Emergency Call and Reinforcement of the Army, then Summoning him and using his effect to gain advantage, usually by initially searching out Ocean. From that point on, Stratos is continuously recycled using cards like Ocean and Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, each time re-using one of the effects of Stratos, allowing the player to control and swarm the field with Stratos, Ocean, and Wildheart. Usually, a couple of other monsters, such as Exiled Force and Snipe Hunter, are added, but rarely does more than a quarter of the deck consist of monsters; the majority is made up of spells and traps that support the theme of field control. This deck is far removed from other Elemental Hero decks; rather than attempting to summon Fusion Monsters, Big City uses no Fusion Monsters at all, and instead focuses on field swarm and control. Hero Smackdown This deck focuses on four Elemental Heroes, Wildheart, Bladedge, Sparkman, Necroshade, and the four fusions between these monsters, Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, Elemental Hero Darkbright, Elemental Hero Plasma Vice and Elemental Hero Wildedge. Two of these fusions get Necroshade into the Graveyard to allow Bladedge to be summoned without Tribute, and the other two are fusions with Bladedge itself, putting a strong monster on the field (one of which does piercing damage, the other of which can attack all monsters the opponent controls.) This is the most straightforward "brute force" Elemental Hero deck build and relatively easy to use because of the synergy between these four material monsters, but it lacks overall flexibility, and a deck that focuses on summoning Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman might ultimately wind up doing more damage. Big City Charge This deck focuses on Elemental Hero Voltic and using cards such as Fusion Gate and Miracle Fusion to remove from play Elemental Heroes and also fusion summon the Elemental Heroes fusions. Other support cards such as Big Bang Shot and equiping it to Elemental Hero Voltic to inflict piercing damage and even though Big Bang Shot removes him from play with other Elemental Hero Voltic you can bring him back and do more damage then bring out more Elemental Heroes. Using Skyscraper you can increase Elemental Hero Voltic weak attack points to do damage to use his effect. Also using Elemental Hero Stratos effect to draw Elemental Hero Voltic faster. Use Elemental Hero Ocean effect to bring back Elemental Hero Voltic if he is in the graveyard or return him to your hands. Use E - Emergency Call to also draw out Elemental Hero Voltic faster. Elemental Recycle This deck centers around the Elemental Hero cards shown in the manga. The main focus of this deck is to continuosly recycling cards needed to fuse E-Heros using mainly Stratos , Ocean ,and Elemental Hero Woodsman. Little City This deck focuses into using "Elemental Hero Captain Gold" to search "Skyscraper", then rushing the field with all the high-ATK Elemental Heroes, most likely "Elemental Hero Stratos", "Elemental Hero Neos Alius", "Elemental Hero Prisma" and "Elemental Hero Heat". Since "Skyscraper" is active, any of your monsters can easily destroy any opposing threat in battle. There is a version of this deck that is centered around "Skill Drain" and LIGHT monsters, using "Honest" to protect your monsters from any attack (or be used after "Skyscraper" increases your monster's ATK by 1000 when attacking, making a really huge attack), while using "Elemental Hero Neos Alius" and "Elemental Hero Captain Gold" to run over any other monster thanks to "Skyscraper". Also, since "Skill Drain" is in play, "Elemental Hero Captain Gold" don't need "Skyscraper" to remain on the field. Category:Deck Type